Sonic Shorts
by Little Tin Wings
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring various Sonic characters.
1. Shattered Family

_**A/N: Most of these stories were written while playing a game, where I wrote the story and someone else chose the characters after it was complete. Some of the characters may seem out of character because of this. I may continue some of these stories later, but no guaranties.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements from the Sonic franchise.**_

* * *

_**Shattered Family**_

I ran quickly into the forest, hoping that the trees would cover me, and the blinding path throw them from my trail.

I took a quick glance over my shoulder, and saw that the people following me had fallen a good distance behind. Feeling that I would soon lose them, I sped up, winding through trees and brush until I reached a small cave.

I rolled a boulder that had been blocking the entrance to the side, and entered. I peered back out quickly to make sure no one had followed me. Once I was certain, I rolled the boulder back into place and felt my way down the dark passage, going into a small room-like area.

A burning candle sent a soft glow over a figure lying in a bed of blankets. I walked over silently and knelt beside the bed. "Charmy?" I asked gently, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Charmy turned his head to look at me. "Knuckles," he whispered, a soft smile on his lips.

I gave him a quick smile of my own, and removed a bag from my back. "I got you something," I said, pulling herbs out of my bag. As I reached the bottom, I pulled out a small cream-cake and handed it to him.

Charmy's eyes lit up as he held the treat in his hands, some of his old cheerfulness returning. Then he suddenly looked towards the doorway, and his face fell.

"Knux?" an all too familiar voice asked.

I turned slowly to look into deep orange eyes. "Vector," I muttered quietly, as I stood up straight.

Vector's surprised look turned into one of anger. "What are you doing here? Get out!" he shouted, pointing to the exit.

"I just came to see Charmy," I said.

Vector stomped over to me. "I SAID GET OUT!" he hissed through barred teeth. "After all, it's your fault he's like this."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. How I wanted to beat him. I felt someone touch my leg and looked down at Charmy. "Please go," he whispered. I exhaled slowly and nodded, starting to walk away.

I passed Vector and glared at him. As I reached the exit he turned and shouted, "And don't come back!"


	2. Steps

_**A/N: This was intended to be from Blaze's point of view, but can be taken as any character.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of the Sonic franchise.**_

* * *

_**Steps**_

The sound of snow crunching under my boots was the only sound I heard for the past hour as I trudged slowly across the frozen earth.

15,890 steps. I had been counting my steps the whole time I had been walking. It was the only thing I had to occupy my mind as I made my way to Rouge's house. Normally, it would have only taken me 12,700. I still had at least another 10,560 to go and the snow was slowing me down.

I sighed and shook my head, feeling the bitter wind bite my skin. The cold didn't bother me, even if it was below zero degrees, but Rouge had insisted I wear a coat. A small smile tugged at the corners of my dry lips. She always looked out for me even when I didn't need her to.

I looked down at my boots and continued counting my steps. 16,000.


	3. Mistress of Mischief

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of the Sonic Franchise.**_

* * *

_**Mistress of Mischief**_

The young heir laughed softly as she ran swiftly down the halls, dodging past cooks and maids. "Oh! Pardon me, Your Highness," one of the servants said, as she stepped aside to let the princess pass.

"Out of the way!" the voice of the Adviser rang through out the hall as he pushed past all the servants, not bothering to avoid them as the princess had.

The princess looked over her shoulder and grinned, speeding up to anger her follower.

"Get back here Princess Amy!" he yelled, tripping over his long robe.

Amy chuckled under her breath. "You'll never catch me if you keep that up, Twan!" she called cheerfully over her shoulder. As Amy turned to look back in front of her, her eyes widened. She tried to slow herself down, but she had already crashed into the tall figure of the king. Amy looked up at her father and grinned sheepishly.

The king glared down at Amy, a frown on his face, as he admonished her for running in the palace. Antoine ran up panting, "I'm sorry, Your Majesty," he said bowing. "I tried to catch the princess, but you know how children are."

The king gave Antoine a faint smile. "Thank you, Antoine," he said, putting his hand on Amy's shoulder. "I'll take care of the princess."

"Yes, King Knuckles," Antoine said, bowing once more as Knuckles led Amy away.


	4. Here and Gone

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any elements of the Sonic franchise.**_

* * *

_**Here and Gone**_

I dashed quickly up the steps and into my room, going straight to the window and peering out. An impish grin spread across my face when I saw Shadow's bewildered expression.

Shadow was standing in the garden just below my window, looking confused at the strange flowers at his feet. He looked carefully around, as if he thought someone was hiding in the bushes and spying on him. Well, he was half right.

Shadow suddenly spun around and looked at me, our eyes meeting. I grinned sheepishly and waved at him. His eyes narrowed and he started running to the house, coming straight for me. That was my cue to leave. I dashed through the door, heading for the transporter in the basement, and crashed right into Shadow.

"Sonic!" he said angrily, as he attempted to grab me.

"Sorry, gotta run!" I said quickly, running out of his reach and down the stairs.

"Get back here!" Shadow shouted as he chased after me.

"No can do!" I called back as I reached the transporter.

I felt triumphant when I heard Shadow's exasperated tone when he asked, "What am I going to tell Rouge?"


End file.
